The Days Where We Stand
by Faliara
Summary: A series of crossovers and plot bunnies of what could have been. Crossover 2: Natasha Romanoff and The Teenage Mafia Boss (The Avengers Crossover). Crossover 3: The Wind In The Sky (Avatar The Last Airbender Crossover). AU 1: The Sun That Guided (Twinfic AU)
1. Crossover 1: Shugo Chara

"... HIEEEEEEEEEE!"

Giotto sweatdropped.

_Can't blame him, though... _he couldn't help but think.

"Wait!" exclaimed Gokudera, pointing his finger towards a certain red-head. "Does that mean I'm stuck with _him?_"

"I don't like it either, brat!" said G, a tick mark appearing on his forehead. "But facts are _facts, _and we have to deal with it!"

"Haha, so that means I get to stick with Asari-san from now on, huh?" said Yamamoto, grinning.

"Ahaha, I guess so!" Asari agreed, floating upwards to sit on the ravenet's head.

"May you tell me this, then?" asked Reborn, raising an eyebrow. "If that's the case, how am I able to see you?"

"Well," Giotto started. "We're not sure about that ourselves. It could be because of your current form, but I doubt it because that isn't truly your age."

The hitman nodded, then kicked Tsuna's head.

"Ite!" the brunet landed face-first, and Reborn landed swiftly on the boy's head.

"Vongola Primo will be your Shugo Chara from now on, Tsuna, so you'd better get used to it," he stated, looking high and mighty as he dug his foot into the injury. "He'll be helping with your training from now on."

_I'm not sure if I'll get used to seeing Primo floating around in chibi form, though... _Reborn mused.

_-Of Chibi Ancestors, Suspicious Eggs and Mafia_

* * *

******In which Tsuna and Reborn finds an egg under Tsuna's pillow, and Giotto abruptly finds himself chibi-sized, stuck in an egg, and with no knowledge of how he got there whatsoever.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do I own Shugo Chara.**

******... What is this, I don't even...**

******Zoe: Making a plot dump?**

******Yep. I might use the plots I dump here in the future, but at a later date.**

******If you want to use any of the ideas presented here, GO AHEAD. YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO ASK FOR ADOPTION. But please inform me beforehand, at the very least, I'd like to see you write.**

******Also, just a few explanations;**

******Giotto is Tsuna's Shugo Chara because his resolve is to protect his friends and family. Thus; Giotto.**

******Gokudera wants to be Tsuna's right-hand man, the best he can be for Tsuna. For all his hatred of G, he actually respects him and wants to be a right-hand man like him someday- because he was the right-hand man of Primo!**

******Ah, Yamamoto. While he loves baseball, it's pretty clear to all of us he'd drop the sport at the drop of a hat in favor of protecting Tsuna. I can imagine that he wants to be as great a swordsman as he can be to protect him. I think he'd like to be the one to get rid of all his friend's worries as well. So Asari's his Shugo Chara.**

******Why are their shugo charas specifically the first generation?**

******Why the hell are you asking me?**

******Zoe: That is just rude.**

******... Sorry ._.**

******Also, just to let you guys know, there's also an actual chapter for this in the making, though I'm not planning to continue it until a later date (or at least until I actually bring myself to finish Chapter 8 of TSTS, seriously).**


	2. Crossover 2: Avengers

"Thank you, Natalia," said the Decimo kindly as she set the table.

Natalia gave a respectful nod and left.

The moment she left the dining hall, Natasha Romanoff started thinking.

Director Fury had sent her on an undercover mission; to infiltrate the Vongola famiglia, the strongest mafia syndicate in Italy and one of the most influential in the world. She had managed to sneak in as a maid in the Vongola mansion; the employers hadn't suspected a thing.

The Decimo is definitely strange for a mafia boss. While she in fact did start her training when she was just a child, she's pretty sure that people did not inherit the mantle of one of the strongest mafia famiglias in the world at _sixteen. _She had soon found out that the Decimo was still 19 years old and had been officially Decimo three years ago.

Another thing is his over-extensive kindness. Seriously, a mafia boss should _not _be _that _nice. He only regards killing as _last resort, _and even those who attempt to assassinate him is simply beaten up and dumped at the nearest police station. And the way he carries things is like as if he's trying to change the Vongola into a vigilante group. While Natasha's quite glad about the fact that the Decimo seems to want to protect rather than threaten, the poor kid would get crushed by the mafia if he stays this nice.

Speaking of police stations, she's finally found out why the one in Sicily catches criminals at an alarming rate.

And one of the strangest things is the way Vongola's upper echelon as a whole acts. When you overlook all the violent tendencies, they act more like a _family _than a _famiglia. _For all of the male Mist guardian's claims of planning to betray them and the Varia's statements of not acknowledging the Decimo as the boss, they're all very overprotective of Decimo. Natasha found this out when the younger brunet had apparently taken a bullet for the lightning guardian- they had destroyed the sniper's entire famiglia when the info reached.

In broad daylight.

They don't really care about subtlety, do they?

She was going to relay all of the information she's gathered to Director Fury that night. It was definitely not going to be as simple as it was for the usual mafia syndicates (namely the moron who was unknowingly giving away _everything _before she was called for the Avenger's Initiative) and would likely take a little more- scratch that, _months_ before she could take down the entire organization.

She's only been working for a few weeks, though, and she's already feeling guilty about trying to take down Vongola. The Decimo seemed nice, and for the life of her she can't see a single piece of fakeness in his actions. But Vongola was still a crime syndicate, and it wasn't in her hands, so she simply followed orders as Decimo remained oblivious.

If she gets solid proof that Decimo isn't really cruel, however, and he's trying to change Vongola for the better, she's going to pack her bags and convince Fury to stop all operations involving destroying Vongola.

_-Natasha Romanoff and The Teenage Mafia Boss_

* * *

**Natasha is sent on an undercover mission; to infiltrate Vongola, the strongest mafia syndicate in Italy. As time passes, however, she finds herself wondering whether if the Decimo's smile is really fake as she assumed at first or not...**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do I own The Avengers.**

**The way I wrote this is really iffy, actually. This isn't actually what was supposed to happen, but eh. This is a drabble. If I ever get to making this, it'll definitely be altered. But seriously, we need a crossover like this, or at least something remotely similar!**


	3. Crossover 3: Avatar The Last Airbender

"Look, Aang, we've been walking around in the forest for ages. What exactly is it that we're looking for?

"I'm not sure," Aang admitted. "But there's something here. Something that we have to see."

"What, did you have some sort of prophetic dream or something?" Toph asked sarcastically.

"Not exactly..."

Zuko stared, expression deadpan.

"We're wandering around in a forest due to a dream?"

"It's not stupid!" Aang protested. "It's important. I just know it."

"How are you so sure?" said Sokka, flailing around. "It could just be some wacky-mojo feeling that you made u-"

A loud crash was heard, silencing everyone.

"Reborn!" A voice groaned. The voice nearly passed off for female.

"Stop whining, Dame-Tsuna. Get up," said another voice, more deeper and baritone than the other. "We still need to awaken your flames."

The group looked at each other. They were firebenders.

"How're you so sure that I can firebend?" grumbled 'Dame-Tsuna'. "It might be that I'm not a bender at all!"

They all walked slowly towards the commotion and hid under a bush.

"I'm sure of it. Even if you aren't a firebender, you might be able to bend something else instead. Like earth or water."

Aang peaked a little.

One of the two was a boy with gravity-defying brown hair. He had doe-like, caramel brown eyes and looked one or two years younger than his physical age. He had fair skin and looked feminish. The brunet was dressed in common Fire Nation garments.

The other was a man with a black and yellow fedora. He had narrowed eyes coloured obsidian black along with dark hair- it was hard to tell under his fedora. He had a light tan and a rather muscular build. What had shocked him about the man was that he wore Earth Kingdom garments.

"How exactly is this," 'Dame-Tsuna' gestured to the surrounding area, "going to help me awaken my flames?"

"Instinct. You'll awaken it defending yourself eventually."

"I'm not a firebender! It's not going to work!"

"As I said, even if you aren't one, you might be a different type of bender instead. Though you're from the Fire Nation, it's not very likely."

"It's not just unlikely, it's impossible!"

"Anything is possible~" the man said in singsong.

"Even if it is possible, I don't want to use an ability descended from my good-for-nothing father!" the brunet whined.

"You should be proud of your heritage, Dame-Tsuna."

'Dame-Tsuna' stared at the man in disbelief.

"Easy for you to say! You're an earthbender!"

Katara's eyes widened, while Suki barely managed to stifle a gasp. Toph, Sokka, Zuko and Aang gaped openly.

_'He's a what?!'_

It explained his garments and the surrounding area, though. It looked as if an experienced Earthbender had been on the battlefield.

Though, why would an Earthbender be walking around with someone from the Fire Nation?

"That doesn't matter," the man waved it off. "And besides, even if you aren't proud of being related to Baka-Iemitsu, you're proud of your relation to your ancestor, correct?"

Tsuna blushed, and nodded.

"But..." the brunet muttered. "He wasn't a firebender..."

"Correct," the man affirmed. "But he was still a bender, though we're both not sure what."

"That's true too," the brunet admitted.

"Which is why it's possible you could be a different type of bender as well."

"But he's from 400 years ago!"

"You're practically a carbon copy of him, it's not exactly a far-off possibility with the similarities you already have."

"It's still unlikely!"

"Yes, yes. Anyways, I'm hungry. Go help Chrome cook."

"Slave driver..." the boy muttered, walking off.

As he walked off, the man turned to stare at a bush.

The very bush Team Avatar were hiding in.

_'... Uh oh.'_

_-The Wind In The Sky_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor do I own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**I did a little play-abouts around the fact that Tsuna is so similar to Giotto despite his Iemitsu looking way different from the both of them. I'll just leave you all to guess... I think you already know anyway... :3**


	4. AU 1: The Sun That Guided

"Dame-Tsuna! I thought you were supposed to leave by now!"

"G-Gomen, N-Nari-s-san..." the brunet stammered, frightened.

Reborn frowned.

"Baka-Nari, that's no way to treat your brother."

"So? He's just Dame-Tsuna!"

He restrained himself from murdering his so-called 'student'. He had absolutely _no right _to treat Tsuna like that!

Instead, he stole the brat's food and ate it.

"Hey!" Baka-Nari cried out indignantly.

"A mafia boss should be able to keep his food from being stolen."

The brat ignored him and stole Tsuna's food instead.

The brunet had a downtrodden look on his face, but was unsurprised.

Reborn barely restrained his anger as he hit Ienari's head with the Leon-Mallet.

"Reborn!" the brat groaned, the forementioned baby ignoring him and passing the food back to Tsuna instead.

Tsuna smiled a little. "Thanks, but you don't have to..."

Leon shifted into a gun as the Arcobaleno pointed it at the brunet threateningly. "Eat or else."

The brunet became nervous, sweating bullets as he stuttered out "H-Hai!"

Reborn slightly smiled at the brunet as he hastily ate, gun pointed at Ienari.

The hitman had been sent by Vongola Nono to train Sawada Ienari to become Vongola Decimo. The three other candidates had died, and thus the Young Lion of the Vongola had suggested his son for the position, as he was descended directly from Vongola Primo.

Now, this would have all been fine and dandy, if it weren't for one thing.

Reborn had actually expected this for quite a few months, actually. Even before the last heir had died. To be sent into Japan to train the next- and final- heir into a proper leader.

He just expected it to be Sawada Tsunayoshi, not his twin brother.

If anyone had learnt of this, they would have been shocked- _Reborn, the number one hitman in the world, _preferring the failure over his _better, _more _popular _brother! -but he didn't particularly care at all.

The reason for all this was simple.

It was because of a dream.

It may sound stupid, it may actually _be _stupid, but it was completely impossible to have entire sets of memories jammed into someone's head in one night and just think of it as a dream.

Reborn denied it at first, of course- _it's just a dream, get over it! _-but he couldn't forget it, couldn't _bring himself _to just simply _forget it, _because that smile was engrained into his memory, the times spent together repeating in his brain, and eventually, as absurd as it may be, was accepted.

So of course he was shocked when -surprise, surprise- it wasn't Tsuna chosen, but rather his brother.

And when he reached the house he had once thought of as home in an alternate universe...

It was hard to associate the downtrodden brunet in front of him with the shy, clumsy boy that was his student.

Nana- _not Maman, not here- _completely ignored Tsuna, and his so-called _brother- _who is apparently the next Vongola Decimo- treats him like dirt. He barely speaks, only when spoken to. While in a parallel world, he'd give a pathetic squeak as he tripped, this Tsuna didn't say anything, even as he was flung around like a rag doll.

He refuses to continue to see Tsuna like that.

_'I'll get him back on his feet, _he thinks as the brunet quietly leaves the house. _And while I'm supposed to be training Baka-Nari, it's as if I can't train Tsuna either. I'll pull some strings and get Tsuna to gather his guardians again, maybe get him trained in martial arts. He'll likely have to go through everything again, but I trust him to get through it all._

_And if Tsuna ends up as Decimo instead of Baka-Nari at the end of the day... Well, he was destined for the job anyway.'_

_-The Sun That Guided_

* * *

**Reborn gains memories of an alternate universe. Of a future where he is sent to train Tsuna to become Vongola Decimo. However, when the request comes in, he is shocked to find that instead of Tsuna becoming the heir, it's... His twin brother?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

**I've never actually seen someone try something like this. I am shocked that none of you have even _considered _it yet. Unless I accidentally missed something. Anyway, this is the first one that's not a crossover! Yeay! :D Dod you enjoy it?**


End file.
